Querido Diario
by Naoko-eri
Summary: No era justo era su ultimo año, y tenia que cambiarse de escuela pero tal vez encontraría algo mas interesante que solo amistad en Suna


Bueno este es el regalo de vale! Jejeje espero te guste pensé en ti en todo momento cuando lo escribia :D aquí un Gaaino el primero que escribo espero me salga bien jejeje. Y buena una vez me aventure a la narración en primera persona y pues nose me….. como decirlo mmm… lo senti más fluido mi musa llega más rápido por así decirlo bueno aquí el punto de vista de Ino :D.y disculpen la rapidez con la que suceden las cosas pero es que es un one-shot y pues no podía alargar muchas cosas pero si le va bien pues lo hare mas largo pero la idea será la misma.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Querido** diario, hoy fue mi primer día en la nueva escuela, sigo odiando a mis padres, pero todo sea por el bien del negocio?, después de todo Suna es una ciudad que si necesita flores, y flores de verdad hermosas como las que nosotras ofrecemos, es por eso que el negocio en sus primeros días tuvo mejores ventas que en el dia de San Valentin allá en Konoha. Hoy fui la chica rara, bueno a menos esa impresión tuve de todas esas otras, me miraban despectivamente, estaba a punto de decirles:

-que acaso nunca vieron un rostro tan lindo?

Pero creo que hubiera sido una pésima idea me hubiera ganado más enemigas de las que ya me gané, jeje te preguntaras por que?, bueno sucede que llegó y la profesora me presenta a todos

-Bueno clase les presento a su nueva compañera Ino Yamanaka al ser este el último año de verdad espero que se lleven bien y así todos juntos disfrutar de nuestro bachillerato.

Hice una reverencia a mis nuevos compañeros, y ya dije miradas feas departe de esas chicas en mi opinión "comunes" y pues miradas babosas de mis compañeros, recuerda lo buena que soy para reconocer esas miradas, pero hubo un chico un chico en toda esa bola que me miraba con "curiosidad" de esa inocente que te atrae, y tan atraída me sentí que cuando la profesora me dice que elija mi lugar pues elijo el lugar al lado de este chico. Las chicas gritaron como locas, pensé que había matado a alguien. Los chicos decían cosas como: "ajj por que nos hacemos ilusionas","te odiamos gaara","es igual que las demás". Bueno todo un folgorio y la profesora yo creo que bueno estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas ya que solo se dispuso a escribir en la pizarra, y como la persona más normal parecía ser el que compartía pupitre conmigo, pensé en hablarle.

-Hola, como te llamas?. – Le di mi más sincera sonrisa y el se me quedo viendo con la misma curiosidad del principio pero finalmente me tomo la mano, y me saludo.

-Gaara, soy el presidente de la clase si quieres yo te puedo guiar después de clases. – Y también me sonrió el maldito tiene de las mejores sonrisas que he visto, por cierto tiene un tatuaje el cual dice "amor" debe amar mucho a su novia. Por que los hombres perfectos ya están ocupados!. Nos soltamos la mano y nos quedamos viéndonos como idiotas, hasta que una de esas niñas "comunes" lo empujo por la espalda y el, cayó sobre mis senos. La verdad creo que es la edad, tal vez las hormonas y eso, se me electrizo todo mi cuerpo y mis senos pues pude notar cómo se endurecieron por qué? Porque primer acto cara de Gaara completamente enterrada en mis senos segundo acto rostro de Gaara presionado por mi senos y tercer acto rostro de Gaara expulsado de mis niñas. JAJAJAJA fue de lo más gracioso apreciar el rostro palido de ese chico completamente enrojecido, yo también estaba roja.

-Perdon. – me dijo el tontito le dije que no pasaba nada además no había sido su culpa y ahí, en ese maldito momento me odiaron todas las compañeras de aula. Jeje bueno eso es todo lo interesante por ahora hasta mañana, mamá dice que es hora de cenar.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Querido Diario crees en el amor a primera vista?, pues yo dudaba pero es que Gaara hoy lo termine de amar, hoy me enseño toda la escuela, y pues me acompaño Tan lindo!, a escoger mis actividades extracurriculares. Primero fuimos y visitamos el taller de teatro, otra vez muchas odiándome y chicos babeando, tanto babearon los pobrecitos que me pidieron que actuara como su personaje principal, era algo de la antigua roma y no sé que, me pidieron usar la vestimenta para ver si "convencía" para el personaje como si no conociera ese tipo de chicos!, pero lo bueno fue que Gaara es tan guapo! Que también tiene sus admiradoras y de todas las edades jeje, que le pidieron lo mismo, entonces les arruine el plan a los tontitos y tome el disque libreto de la obra, busque diálogos entre los dos principales y les propuse una demostración.

-Pero yo no quiero. – Gaara mi tan inocente príncipe, le guiñe un ojo y le pedí que me siguiera el juego.-Pero Ino ya viste la siguiente hoja?. – Entonces la vi, los personajes se besaban, quede un poco impresionada luego mire a Gaara, con el traje se veía su bien formado cuerpo, por kami no tenia nadie mejor en mente para sacrificarme y besarlo.

-Tan fea estoy?. – JAJAJA tu sabes que es una de mis mejores tácticas, y como era de esperarse Gaara se apresuro a decir que no era por eso. – Vamos es actuación Gaara, además así podríamos quitarte algunas admiradoras. – Lo último lo dije casi en susurro.

-Si tú lo dices. – Sono como sacrificado, es que mi lindo Gaara es un chico bastante serio, pero no un niño malcriado como Sasuke, el es serio y educado, entonces empezamos con el dialogo, y en el momento del beso, Kami me amo! Hoy ya que no tuve que esperarlo a él ya que el guion decía que yo lo besaba apasionadamente, ame ese guion!, y así lo hice me le acerque junte nuestros labios, lo tome por la nuca para profundizar, y el me dio acceso, pude saborearlo, pude sentirlo, mas pasaba el tiempo, mas quería yo, y entonces sentí, sentí la manos de Gaara, una estaba en mi cintura acercándome más a el se sentía tan bien, y otra me acariciaba la espalda, seguimos nose cuanto nos tardamos, solo se que nos falto aire y nos separamos, los del club estaban súper enrojecidos, creo que dimos un buen espectáculo.

-Creo que eso es todo. – Dije y corrí a los camerinos, Gaara se quedo ahí yo esperaba que me siguiera o algo y no! Se quedo ahí. Salí de ese lugar, Gaara me esperaba afuera.

-Ino lo de hace rato, perdóname, yo no soy asi normalmente, además.-

-Tienes novia. – Quería decirlo yo tal vez así iba a ser menos doloroso, pero no! No tiene novia!, solo piensa que pues lo que hicimos fue muy inapropiado! Dios me he enamorado de un cura, si tengo que ser indecente para seguir recibiendo de esos besos, quiero irme al maldito infierno!.

-Entonces seguimos viendo?. – Me ofreció su brazo, y yo encantada lo tomé y fuimos a ver los otros clubs, me uní a danza y natación, el de teatro bueno me hubiera unido si al salir esas chicas no me hubiera amenazado con no repetir lo que hice jeje. Gaara mi príncipe azul se unió al de ajedrez, y futbol es que el maldito es tan perfecto.

Bueno hasta otro día, me han dejado mucha tarea, Suna es más exigente que Konoha, y bueno pero si pasa algo interesante no dudes que yo te mantendré al tanto.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

Querido diario ves que no te mentía cuando te decía que había mucha tarea, Bueno hoy fui a hacer la tarea a casa de Gaara, nos hemos vuelvo buenos amigos, aunque tú sabes que secretamente lo amo, la cosa es que hoy me di cuenta creo que yo también le gusto! Como ¿? Simple el demostró sentir por mi uno de los sentimientos que vienen atados con el amor cual ¿?

CELOS

si es mi perfecto príncipe sintió celos, y es que cuando llegué, me quede impresionada por el tamaño de la casa después me entere que su padre era el alcalde, el me conducía a su habitación pero nos topamos con su hermano mayor, va a la universidad y estaba de visita no tardo en lanzarme los perros.

-Hola preciosa mucho gusto me llamo Kankuro.

-Talvez a tus amigas les gusta, que las llames con adjetivos pero mi amiga se llama Ino. – Que? que me emociono por poca cosa? Ahí no termina!

-Pero tu nombre es casi tan bonito como tú. – Kankuro se acercaba a mi rostro, pero la mano de mi amado fue más rápida. – Perdón hermanito no sabía que era tu novia. – El maldito ahora lo molestaba.

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes. – ME quede en shock! Mi gaara-kun decía que éramos novios, Kankuro se termino yendo. Y yo me quede con la sonrisa más tonta del mundo.

-Lo siento Ino, es que el a veces.- Gaara no pude terminar jeje es que aparte de descubrir que era correspondida jeje, tu sabes que yo no ando con vueltas, tu sabes que yo voy por lo que quiero, y lo quería era a Gaara, el episodio del teatro se repitió, pero esta vez, esta vez me sentía arder, no sé cuando ni como mis piernas estaban envolviendo la cintura de Gaara, y el termino el camino a su habitación, me puso sobre la cama, y me empezó a desabrochar la blusa, mi cura Gaara estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Perdón, perdón. – Me repetía una y otra vez mientras me besaba la parte ya expuesta de mi piel.

-Yo no soy así.- Termino diciendo y se detuvo y se incorporo me observo aun enrojecido, con la blusa abierta, el sujetador purpura, por suerte me puse el que tiene encaje!, te imaginas un momento así de excitante y yo con mi ropa interior con estampados, hubiera sido un desastre.

Jajajaja de que me rio? Es que yo te comento lo de los celos al principio cuando debería haberte hablado de mi casi primera vez, es que bueno fue gracias a los celos que todo esto paso, Gaara estaba a punto de irse y pues le dije lo mismo que yo nunca había dado un beso tan apasionado, que yo nunca dejaba que me tocaran más allá de las manos pero con el, con el era diferente, entonces el me miro, me acaricio el rostro y me dijo las más hermosas palabras.

-Quiero ser mi novia?. – Obviamente sabes mi respuesta, y es todo cuanto de puedo contar!, otra vez la maldita tarea pero otra vez te tengo la misma promesa de contarte lo más interesante.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Querido diario hoy paso, estoy algo adolorida pero fue hermoso, lo disfrute, cada momento, con el hombre que amo, todo comenzó con la bendita tarea, fuimos a la casa de Gaara, a su habitación estábamos muy aburridos, ya habíamos avanzado a mi parecer lo suficiente, pero Gaara decía.

-Ino, terminemos así nos podremos divertir. – Esa palabra la maldita palabra "divertir" fue la que encendió mis hormonas, me paré de la silla y abrase a Gaara por atrás empecé a besarlo a saborearlo, succionaba los lóbulos de sus orejas su cuello Gaara no soporto más y giro en la silla ahí yo aproveche y me senté en el con las piernas abiertas y comenzamos con los apasionados besos, por instito froté mi intimidad con la de él, Kami se sentía tan bien, Gaara empezó a sacarme la blusa, la tiró por ahí y me separo un poco para quitarse la camisa y luego cargarme hasta la cama, ahí yo debajo de el sin dejar de besarlo le desabroche los pantalones, y el hacía lo mismo con mi falda, ahí estábamos los dos, en ropa interior, Gaara me levanto de la espalda para poder desabrochar mi sosten, yo lo ayude sacándome los tiros dejando mi pecho y su pecho en contacto KAmi! Lo disfrute tanto y Gaara también lo hizo de la nada, bajo a mis senos los acaricio, succiono, lamio, chupo, yo me sentía arder. Entonces por error mis manos chocaron con su intimidad, estaba ardiendo, y lo que comenzó por accidente Gaara lo volvió más intenso no dejaba de repetir mi nombre de una manera tan sexi, le quite la ropa interior, y lo masturbe, lo acariciaba se sentía tan bien, hacerlo tan feliz, el saco mi pequeña braga, obligo a mis brazos a estar en su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura, entonces lo sentí, sentí como me invadía, cada milímetro me dolio, cada militro hacia a Gaara mas feliz, cuando por fin termino, esperamos un momento a que yo me acostumbrara, lo bese como señal de que eso ya había pasado y el vaiden comenzó, el placer empezó a recorrerme, sentía que me iba a hacer encima se lo dije a Gaara me dijo que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo pero que no podía parar, entonces paso, no nos hicimos encima jeje si no tuvimos y una sensación tan placentera como si todo nuestro cuerpo se relajara, el termino cayendo sobre mi, se acomodo entre mis pechos.

-Es muy cómodo aquí. - Me dijo mi amante. – El primer día de clases fue una de las mejores sensaciones. – Pervertido le dije y el solo sonrió, pero siguió ahí en medio de mis senos.- Nunca, nunca me dejes. – Le prometi que nunca lo haría, y también te lo prometo a ti, nunca alejarme de Gaara.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Hola!ya saben disculpen la rapidez de estos dos! XD es que ya saben se quieren demasiado

Jejeje si tiene un buen recibimiento pues pienso hacerlo un fic de muchos capis, cada capi seria un pagina del diario de Ino y ella escribiría mas ya no le molestarían las odiosas tareas jajaja pero eso seria después de mi proyecto de "EGOISTA" espero y me entiendan

Y quiero saber que les pareció! Asi que fanfiction tan bueno como es ahora no hay que dar click en ningún lado XD solo tienen que llenar el cuadrito en blanco ahí abajo y enviarlo! Es fácil ;) y harán muy feliz a NAoko-eri si NAoko-eri será muy feliz XD jeje ya saben sugerías ¿? Para que las escribamos cuando este fic se haga mas largo.

Por cierto feliz! Cumpleaños! Vale! Te quiero un monton :D espero que pases un feliz feliz cumpleaños con todas las personas que te quieren y recuerda que el dia de tu cumpleaños eres la persona mas importante en todo el mundo :D.


End file.
